Why Did You Save Me?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's about to kill himself. Can Ichigo stop him? Or does she need some help?


**Why Did You Save Me?**

Kisshu sighed. He was watching Ichigo with the treehugger, and was getting more and more depressed. _Why does she love him so much? _Kisshu wondered. A tear trickled down his cheek. _I guess it's pointless, _he thought. _And without her, my life is meaningless. _He stopped watching Ichigo, and sighed. Then he teleported away, with the intention of finding some way of killing himself.

If he had stayed a while longer, however, he would have seen something interesting. Ichigo had just found out that the treehugger was cheating on her, and was now running out of the park. She had seen Kisshu in the tree, and judging by the look on his face, he was definitely about to do something she knew they'd both regret.

One other person had seen Kisshu, and that was his adopted sister, Emiko. She had felt his emotions go from sad to downright suicidal, and when she went to find Ichigo to figure out what she had done to Kisshu this time, she found the cat girl running out of a park. Reading Ichigo's mind, Emiko heard, "I have to find him! He'll probably kill himself if I don't, and he didn't even know I broke up with that damn Aoyama." Emiko raised an eyebrow and flew down to Ichigo's level. Ichigo looked startled, and Emiko decided to get to the point. "Do you love Kisshu?" she asked.

"Yes! I was too blind to notice it before, but after that damn treehugger cheated on me, I realized that I loved Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Can you help me find him before it's too late?"

"Yes," Emiko said. She closed her eyes- and saw Kisshu flying up to the top of Tokyo Tower. "Not much time," she said. "Start running to Tokyo Tower, I'll try to stop him."

Ichigo nodded and began running as Emiko teleported to the top of Tokyo Tower. At first she didn't see Kisshu, but then she looked behind her- just as Kisshu jumped.

Emiko immediately flew after him, and as he fell, she grabbed his arm. Then she teleported back to the top of the tower, and set Kisshu down, but kept a grip on his arm. "Emiko, why did you stop me!?" Kisshu shouted, trying to break out of her grasp.

"Special request," Emiko snarled, and teleported to Ichigo.

Ichigo was running as fast as she could, praying that Emiko could stop Kisshu in time. She had almost reached the tower when someone grabbed her wrist, and she felt them teleport. Ichigo closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard Kisshu shout, "First you stop me from killing myself, saying some nonsense about 'special requests', then you kidnap Ichigo, and drag both of us to your room? What is going on here, and why did you have to freeze me again?"

Ichigo looked over as Emiko said calmly, "Ichigo was the one who told me to stop you from killing yourself, since she knew she couldn't get there in time. And I froze you because you're acting like an idiot. Do you seriously think killing yourself is going to solve anything? Sounds like you actually gave up."

Kisshu growled. To Ichigo's surprise, Emiko smirked. "I put a no teleporting spell on you, so neither you nor Ichigo will be able to leave my room until I say so."

"What exactly do you hope to gain by doing all this?" Kisshu asked.

"You'll see," Emiko said. "Ichigo, should I be leaving?"

"No, I need moral support," Ichigo said.

"HEY! Are you going to unfreeze me?" Kisshu shouted.

"Not until I'm positive you won't go running off to jump off a tower again," Emiko said. "Ichigo, what did you have to say to Kisshu?"

Ichigo looked nervous, and said, "Kisshu, I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for putting you through all this pain. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I found out that the treehugger was cheating on me. I saw you in the park earlier, and when I saw the look on your face, I told Aoyama that we were over, and went running to find you. Emiko saw me, and I asked her to stop you until I could get there."

"Ichigo… are you saying you love me?" Kisshu asked uncertainly.

"Yes!"Ichigo said.

Kisshu's expression changed quickly from sad to his usual smirk. Noticing this, Emiko undid the spell she had put on Kisshu, and said, "I'll leave you two alone. Congrats!" She teleported out as Kisshu stretched. "I hate it when she freezes me," he complained.

"Who is she, anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"She's my adoptive sister," Kisshu said. "She's got a lot of powers that normal Cyniclons don't for some reason, and it seems like whenever I do something stupid, I get frozen. Taruto gets frozen more, though, since he keeps sneaking food when he thinks she's not looking."

"Does Pai ever get frozen?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Only once," Kisshu replied. "He tried to strangle me for reading his diary, and Emiko froze him for four hours. She's kind of overprotective of me and Taruto, though more me."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked.

"I get depressed a lot, since you seemed to hate me," Kisshu admitted. "Emiko's always there for me. Frankly, I'm surprised she helped you; I thought she hated you for constantly hurting me."

"Actually, Emiko's been working out plans to get the two of you together for months," a voice said from the ceiling. Kisshu looked up at the overhead light and said, "Taruto, are you spying again?"

Taruto teleported into the room and said, "Yup. But I'm serious, I went into the kitchen for a midnight snack and saw her writing this paper, and muttering, "But will it work?" Then I looked in her room, and saw her desk covered in papers with titles like, 'How to get Ichigo to love Kisshu'. One of the papers involved something about her going to talk with Ichigo and try to convince her behind your back, but that one was crossed out. Here, I'll show you." He went to Emiko's desk, and opened a drawer, then took out a large stack of papers. Kisshu and Ichigo went over, and sure enough, they all had the words, 'Kisshu' 'Ichigo', and 'fall in love' on them.

"Jeez, she was pretty obsessed," Kisshu said. "This one has something about casting an illusion over herself to look like Lettuce and asking Ichigo why she hates me so much."

"Is there a reason why you appear to be going through MY desk?" Emiko asked from behind them.

"IT'S TARUTO'S FAULT!" Kisshu and Ichigo shouted.

"I guess I was right, you two are perfect for each other," Emiko said.

"Um… why were you so obsessed with getting us together?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew Kisshu would never find anyone else, and I wanted him to be happy," Emiko said. "So I spent all my free time coming up with ideas to make you love him."

"Wow, thanks," Kisshu said.

Emiko smiled, and said, "Taruto and I will leave you alone now. Have fun!" She grabbed Taruto by the ear, and teleported off.

Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other, and burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Kisshu said, "Ichigo, you really made my day."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said shyly.

Kisshu smirked, and then they shared their first real kiss as a couple.

**Just a little one-shot idea I came up with. I hope you like it.**


End file.
